1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable structures, and in particular, to inflatable amusement structures such as obstacle courses, bounce houses, slides and the like, which incorporate electronic audio and visual effects, and scoring and timing ability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable structures which are maintained in an expanded or inflated orientation through the use of blowers have found many uses in commerce including inflatable billboards, inflatable projection screens for the viewing of movies, and inflatable structures in the form of tents maintained in position over tennis courts or athletic fields which allow the individual to play a particular sport despite the weather. Inflatable structures are also used in the amusement industry at fairs, family get-togethers, and other social events. Inflatable water slides or dry slides can be erected utilizing the inflatable structure and a blower to maintain the inflation.
Applicant has developed inflatable obstacle courses for the amusement of children and adults. The obstacle course is inflated through blowers which maintain the expansion and inflation of the obstacle course while adults or children attempt to circumnavigate the obstacles by racing from one end of the obstacle course to the other. The inflated obstacles in the path of the person may vary and can include without limitation, tunnels, slides, bowling pins, and the like. These inflatables may vary in size but typical dimensions may be 12 m in length, 8 m in width, and heights of 5 m.
One of the shortcomings to amusement inflatables of the type described is that they could not provide audio and visual effects unless they were hardwired with speakers, screens, and the associated hardware. This hardwiring defeated the purpose of the inflatable which was designed to be installed, inflated and used at a location which required minimal set up time and minimal take down time. There therefore has been a need for an apparatus and method that can allow the owner, installer or user of an inflatable structure, primarily used for amusement purposes, to incorporate audio and visual effects, scoring, and timing to enhance the enjoyment of the people who use the inflatable amusement. The audio and visual effects are easily installed and incorporated in the inflatable and are easily removed for storage and transportation when not in use.